


Fame and Fear

by 0mang_oed0



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT BAND - Fandom
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, One Sided Love, Pining, Sad bois, Soft Taeyong, Spies, Suicide Attempt, Violence, suicide ideation, uni student Lucas, uni student Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mang_oed0/pseuds/0mang_oed0
Summary: what would be left for you if you ran? was it really bad luck or are you just ungrateful? it was anybody’s guess but as light flooded the room once again in a monotonous cycle he couldn’t help but wish he were dead.





	Fame and Fear

Walking around campus Taeyong was scanning the crowd for his friend, who he was SUPPOSED to be meeting. Yet to no avail he could not seem to find the huge oaf, which wasn’t exactly the best seeing as he’d promised to go out with him. The short student slowly made his way towards a bench and flicked on his phone. The best way to find him was just to text, after all he was on his phone in every class.

TT - Yo where the heck are you?

Xuxi - ??

TT - e-excuse me? Did you FoRgET!

Xuxi - ummm oops?

Xuxi - where are u?

TT - what did i even expect? 

TT - I’m by the fountain,

Xuxi - ill be there in a sec

TT - hmmmm 😑

To be fair Tae shouldn’t even be surprised at this point, Yukhei would never be on time for anything in his life let alone a simple outing,,,god what would he ever do with him? After scrolling through twitter (apparently Ariana Grande released a new album) he heard a loud shout and heavy footsteps.

“Yongieeee~” as Xuxi stumbled over to him Tae jumped up. What he didn’t expect was for the taller to pick him up and twirl him around like a feather.

“Wooaahh, what are you doing??” It was hard to sound annoyed when he was so happy to see his friend after a long time. He was becoming worried they’d never meet up.

“Sorry Yongie, but I haven’t seen you in soooo long. I missed you! Uni sucks ass and I always have work to be doing”, he sounded like a whining child but Tae didn’t mind because at least they could get going now.

“Come on you idiot! Let’s go~, i want to my iced tea!”, he shouted back at Xuxi as he ran ahead towards the direction of the local cafe. It was his favourite in town and the peach iced tea was 10/10.   
As Lucas caught up they fell into pace with one another, starting ranting about what was going on recently.

 

〈

 

Unfortunately, they weren’t alone and frankly hadn’t been so for the last two weeks. There was a pair of eyes following them everywhere they went, hidden behind buildings, or even unnoticeably sat next to them in classes.

But nonetheless, they still went unseen and had shown no hint to giving up on their trailing of the two young uni students. Dark eyes flickered over the fading figures and whispered hurriedly into the phone.

“Yes,... heading north..I believe tomorrow we can make a move, Subject 1 has a lecture at 3pm and Subject 2 is going to leave for work at 5am.”

He slowly worked his way into the crowd and blended in with all the other nobodies. His work was done and now their plan could be carried through.

 

Across the street Yuk-Hei was ruffing Taeyongs hair and laughing loudly in a serene display of happiness.

“I can’t believe that Xiaojun hasn’t asked out Hendery yet oh my goddd! He’s so whipped!!’

Yukhei couldn’t fathom how the other hadn’t figured out that Xiaojun was obviously crushing on him but the way they hang out 24/7 is so cute and wholesome, he just wanted to wrap them up in a blanket and hug them to death.

Rolling his eyes Taeyong continued ‘It’s none of MY business i don’t see why you care so much’ he glanced up at the boy ‘Besides you’ve never even dated anybody let alone flirted’

‘Oi that’s rude, and i DO have a crush!’ Yukhei became defensive to this feeling embarrassed that in his 19 years living he has yet to go on a date.

‘Hm who is this mystery person then?’ Taeyong side eyed him and quickly entered the cafe.

‘Well as i quote ‘that’s none of YOUR business’ he huffed and crossed his arms not liking the way that this conversation was leading. 

‘Fine, fine, i won’t mention this mystery boy but if you ever start dating i want to know everything’ 

They both quickly found a table and ordered drinks, it was getting late but Taeyong didn’t quite fancy dinner yet. As he was blankly looking across the cafe he noticed someone looking directly at him and heading towards their table. He couldn’t imagine a reason why they looked so intent to talk with him but he quickly became more focused and sat straight.

‘Hey, sorry to bother y’all but i couldn’t help but notice that you come here almost everyday, not like in a stalker way,,’ the mystery boy scratches the back of his neck awkwardly ‘it’s just that i come here a lot too and all and i was wondering if you’d like to hang out? sometime?’

The random boy seemed sincere and he appeared to be around Taeyong age, the doe eyes and soft brown hair made him seem harmless and Tae couldn’t help thinking he looked cute as he smiled shyly towards him.

‘Oh, i don’t really know what to say? I’ll probably head here again tomorrow around 1pm if you don’t mind? I’m Taeyong’

The boy appeared relieved, probably glad that he wasn’t rejected and quickly answered with his name and a polite goodbye.

‘Isn’t he a bit suspicious? I mean that was kind of out of the blue’

Yukhei eyed the boy as he walked away unsure of why he felt so unsettled by his presence.

‘I didn’t want to be rude, and besides I need to meet more people i’ve just been copped up doing work lately’

Lucas nodded half heartedly and tried to figure out what put him on high alert about the seemingly younger boy. Was it his eyes? Or maybe his body language? There was just something he was unable to pinpoint that made him want to stay away and avoid him at all costs. It felt similar to a deja but as though he’d seen the same face before many times despite any inability to recall meeting prior. His eyes narrowed and he could hear the muffled nattering of Taeyong as he remained unfocused and disturbed.

‘Hey! What’s got you so suddenly deep in thought?’ 

He jolted back as the bubble of thought was burst and redirected his attention to Taeyong who appeared concerned at his zoning out, even if it was a common occurrence. He nervously tapped his fingers along the table and was saved by the waiter who appeared with his Smoothie.  
Taeyong quickly forgot any prior confusion at his friend and drank his iced tea quickly so that he would be able to finish his work when he arrived home and still be able to check up on the others.

〈

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it’s a bit ominous but it gets darker as the story continues 🤷


End file.
